Of wizards and Alchemy
by ranyeXnXizzy
Summary: Edward and Roy are sent to Hogwarts to teach Alchemy. Will they be able to stay out of the war against Voldemort and what are Draco and Harry doing every night in the forribean forrest? WarningSLASH EdwardRoy DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

Of Wizards and Alchemy

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first serious story Of Wizards and Alchemy!

Chapter 1-

"Kitten? Wake up."A man with coal hair and eyes whispered gently shaking his golden haired lover that layed on his chest. The gold haired teen yawned, his hazy golden eyes blinking open. "Mourning Roy." the teen mumbled. "Good mourning my little Kitten." Roy replied kissing Edward's forehead.

The phone rang at that moment. Edward picked it up. After a few minutes he hung up the phone. "What did they want?" Roy inquired. "Hawkeye wants us at headquarters today." Ed told Roy. Roy groaned getting up. Helping Edward braid his hair, they got dressed and headed for headquarters.

----------------------------------- At central headquarters ---------------------------------------------

Roy walked into his office to see his military dogs going crazy over a small owl that was flying everywhere. Edward walked up behind him and laughed when it hit Roy's face. Roy grumbled as he pried the bird off his face. Attached to the owl ws a letter.

To General Mustang, Ametris military headquarters, Central.

Dear Mr.Mustang,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a oppunity to teach Alchemy at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. We also invite Edward Elric to the school as a student and teacher's aid. The other reason for this letter will be explianed when you arrive. Inside this letter is floo powder. Throw it into a fire,step in and in a clear voice yell hogwarts.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(P.S The owl is called Pig. I hope he isn't causing trouble.)

"Well are we going Roy?" asked Edward. "I guess so. We have nothing better to do." Roy replied rereading the letter. Al then walked in with Winry. " Whats going on Edward?" Al questioned confused. " We got a letter from a school saying they would like for us to come teach Alchemy at their school of Witchcraft and such." Edward explained gathering future paperwork from Hawkeye.

Al looked up at him sadly. "So you're leaving for a whole year this time." Al sighed tears unwillingly welling in his eyes. Edward looked over at Al sadly. he pulled Al into a gentle hug. "Sorry Al but yeah. But hey its a school so it probaly has holidays and I have paper so writing is an option this time. Don't worry me and Roy will be back before you know it." Edward soothed as Al started to cry. Soon after that they left to get packed.

---------------------------------------- The next day -------------------------------------------------

"Roy are you packed?" Edward called downstairs as soon as he finished. A muffled "I think so" came from downstairs. Edward grabbed his suitcase and then joined Roy by the fireplace. "I think you're suitcase is bigger than you are." Roy teased, laughing when Edward stuck out his tongue. Following the directions on the letter the landed in frount of two people.

------------------------------------ In the headmaster's office -----------------------------------------

Roy and Edward quickly got off the floor. "Good evening General Mustang, Mr.Elric." the elderly man greeted. "Are you Headmaster Dumbledore?" Roy asked. "Yes I am and please call me Albus." the man now known as Albus Dumbledore replied. Edward hid behind Roy looking Pale.

" I belive you got a letter yesterday about working here correct?" Albus inquired. "Yes, may I ask why?" Roy retorted. " There is a student here who when he was but a year old defeated the dark lord of wizarding world using old protection magic. Now the dark lord is back and he wants revenge. I need you to be basically his bodyguards. He needs to be watched all the time as well as his rivals. The other reason is that I needed a subject that would break the students dependence on their wands. I decided on Alchemy because I had worked on it myself." Albus explained.

" I'm sorry sir but I will have to decline. I know that this job you are offering to us is a important and crucial one but...I have seen enough of war and enough suffering for one lifetime. I do not wish to see more." Edward spoke up softly. Roy looked sadly at his lover, putting his hands on his sholders.

"Please Mr.Elric...I know you do not wish to see war and I have heard about your life. To me Harry...he is like you at the time of your adventures. You had nobody to help you on your quest and he doesn't ethier. In my opinion you are the perfect person to guide and help him because you understand him more than most people would." Mcgonagall cried out.

Edward looked at Roy and sighed. "Alright I will do it." Edward replied. "Thank you Edward and one more thing. Edward is 16 is he not?" Albus asked. "Is that a probelm?" Roy snapped. Albus chuckled at his protective tone. " Well it's just that you have to be 18 to be a teacher and he is 17. I think if he takes DADA, potions,and muggle studies he could be a teacher's aid for Alchemy." Albus said. the two nodded. " Now Minerva if you don't mind will you them to their rooms?" Albus said. it was not a question. Minerva nodded and showed the two alchemist out the door.

She got to the entrance of their rooms. The picture was of a man with silky black hair and silver eyes. He was stirring a cauldron. " Salazar you have two new occupants." Minerva told the painting. " Alright then...password?" Salazar asked not looking up from his caludron. " Edward thought for a minute. "Hagane no neko." Edward replied finally. Salazar looked up and smirked before opening for them. " Dinner is in 30 minutes." Minerva told them before walking off.

After the painting closed Roy started howling with laughter. "Hagane no neko?" Roy gasped. Edward blushed. They unpacked quickly and soon they had 10 minutes to dinner. Edward paled a bit when Roy pointed it out. "Kitten, most of these people aren't like my father. Plus even if they did have a probelm with us being together I would never let them hurt you." Roy soothed as hugged Edward. Edward nodded although he was still pale. Soon they both left for the great hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Thanks for reading the first chapter of wizards and alchemy. Please review. i will try to update as soon as I can but the first 3 weeks of december are going to be very very busy.

Bloody ninja pirates


	2. Chapter 2

Of wizards and Alchemy

I own nothing related to FMA or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2-

---------------------------------- In the great hall ---------------------------------

(teacher pov)

The teachers were all talking to each other when the door opened.A man with black hair and cool coal eyes walked in with a smaller boy with golden hair and hazy honey eyes.

"Who is that Minerva?"Pomona Sprout asked. Minerva glanced at the two. "That is the new alchemy teacher General Roy Mustang and his teacher's aid Major Edward Elric." Minerva replied ingoring the odd looks she and the new Professors were getting.

"Awwwww the younger one is trembling." Sinistra tsked. "The boy is probaly shy." Snape said nonchantly. The two got up to the table.

"Good evening Minerva...where is the headmaster?" Roy greeted. "Good evening to you too Roy. Albus had to pay a visit to the minister. Good evening Edward."Minerva returned. Edward eeped and hid behind Roy.

Roy and Minerva laughed. Then Roy and Edward took there seats next to snape and the new muggle studies teacher Lupin. Roy and Snape hit it off pretty well seeing as they both hated teaching dunderheads.

"So Edward I hear you're only taking DADA,Potions, and muggle studies. Why is that?" Lupin asked the shy boy. Edward stared down at the table when he spoke. "I not taking many classes because I have classes to teach with Roy."Edward responded. "But why not something like transfiguration or charms or care of magical creatures." Lupin pressed.

"Because the way you can do anything with the expection of restoring a life with the flick of a wand disturbs me. I was born and raised to belive that humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obatain something of equal value must be lost. That is the law of Equivalent Exchange and every person who call themselves an Alchemist must follow it." Edward replied.

"You sound like you've had a run in with that law." Professor Vector commented. Edward stiffened. He regreted bringing this up now.

"Tell them they'll just end up figuring it out anyways." Roy told Edward. Edward swallowed hard before starting.

He told them everything. The transmutation, his brother's body going though the gate, Nina, Barry the chopper, Ishbal, Martel, Hughes, the homiculus, his mother, his father's return, Dante, and the philsopher's stone.

Silence

"That is horrible. I'm sorry about you mother and father." Minerva said finally. The other professors said things along the same lines of that. " Thank you. I only wish they could here that. But they can't." Edward said bitterly.

The Professors shared glances. He was worse than Harry. Was this a sign and foretelling of what would happen to Harry? That he would be tired, bitter, and still be trying to handle things that were beyond his control. Would be as unhappy as Edward was even though he was so loved by so many people? Would he die inside the way Edward has as such a ripe and tender age? Had they made a terrible mistake?

"Excuse me everyone but I think I will retire for the night." Edward said getting up from the table. Once he was clear of the doors he made a run for his chambers.

"You'll have to excuse me to i'm afraid. I have a very upset kitten to tend to." Roy said and with that he was gone. Not much later the other professors began to turn in for the night each having much to think about.

---------------------------------- With Ed and Roy ------------------------------------

"Edward?" Roy called out as soon as he got though the door. He heard crying coming from the bedroom so he headed that way. He opened the door to find Edward on the bed crying.

"Kitten why do you do this. You need to let someone take care of once and awhile. You can't do everything on your own. even more so because of you getting sick so often." Roy lectured in concern.

A half-sobbed "I'm sorry" was his reply. "i don't you you to say sorry. I just want you to let me be concerned and worried about you with out you feeling guitly about it. Okay?"Roy sighed. At least this time he got a nod.

"Good we'll talk more about this some other time now let get you ready and then we'll go to bed. Roy slept well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-

Sorry about the wait!!! my computer broke and I got really sick so I am really really sorry.

Oh and Hagane no neko means fullmetal cat. you'll find out the reason for this in later chapters.

Ja mata ne for now!

Bloody ninja pirates


End file.
